


On a Date

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Carpathian Hotch, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The slightest disturbance at the entrance had Reid’s eyes shifting almost immediately to the familiar form of a man who was still practically a complete stranger.  He couldn’t quite bring himself to look away as the tall, imposing man weaved through the room effortlessly, and by the time Aaron Hotchner was sliding into the seat across from him, the knots in Reid’s stomach had completely unraveled.  Reid didn’t understand why the man’s presence calmed him the way it did, but he <strong>hated</strong> it.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews, in the form of the 30 Day OTP Challenge. Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Today's **fic preview** is short but longer than the last one. Again, playing loose with the prompt, but I don't even care anymore. 
> 
> I used to read Christine Feehan novels and found her idea of Carpathians fascinating, so that's where I'm drawing this from, but I'm taking a _few_ liberties with it, so it won't be entirely the same. (; If you don't know what they are, don't worry about it because it will be explained in the actual fic if this gets to that point. One detail I will give you is that Reid is more of a consultant for the BAU than an actual agent, given his legitimate psychic abilities.
> 
> In the meantime, though, I hope you guys enjoy it~

Reid glanced furtively around the dimly lit room, thankful for the lack of bright lighting but also more anxious because of the steadily-growing amount of patrons in the restaurant.  He’d requested a seat in the back of the room, as close to the bathroom as possible in case he felt like he would be sick again.  The possibility was always there, simmering just beneath the surface; it was always a question of if something would trigger it.

The slightest disturbance at the entrance had Reid’s eyes shifting almost immediately to the familiar form of a man who was still practically a complete stranger.  He couldn’t quite bring himself to look away as the tall, imposing man weaved through the room effortlessly, and by the time Aaron Hotchner was sliding into the seat across from him, the knots in Reid’s stomach had completely unraveled.  Reid didn’t understand why the man’s presence calmed him the way it did, but he _hated_ it.

“Good evening, Spencer.”  The deep, soothing voice sent a spark of pleasure shooting down his spine—yet another thing he hated.  He’d gone his entire life with the barest interest in sex, and even then only simply out of curiosity about the different orientations because there were so many nuances to sexual attraction.  Reid had been fairly certain he was asexual after some slight experimentation.

At least until he’d met Hotch.  And that was pretty much all it boiled down to—there was something _wrong_ about the man in front of him, and it frustrated him endlessly that he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

The psychic was startled, his hand jerking slightly as something warm settled on top of it, and his wide-eyed gaze met Hotch’s concerned one.  “I just sat down, and already I can tell your mind is racing.  If you didn’t feel comfortable meeting me, why did you agree?”

“I don’t know,” Reid admitted, shifting underneath the intense scrutiny of the older man.  Hotch frowned, pulling his hand away, and almost immediately Reid wanted the warmth back, which frightened him more than he’d thought possible.  “What did you do to me?” he whispered hoarsely.

Dark brown eyes narrowed.  “Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.  Eight days ago I never would have met a stranger like this.  I’m innately curious, but not to the point of stupidity.  I don’t know a thing about you, except your name—and I can’t even confirm that with absolute certainty.  I’m unable to be in public for long periods of time, and even contemplating touching someone makes me nauseous and causes my head to start hurting.  On top of that I have never felt sexual attraction towards someone.  Yet the moment you sat down across from me, the normal anxiety I feel dissipated; you spoke three words that triggered a response that has me questioning what I thought I knew about my sexuality; and instead of being relieved that you removed your hand after touching me, I’m disappointed.

“So let me ask you again:  _what did you do to me_?” Reid queried almost vehemently, fear starting to clog his throat.

He didn’t expect Hotch to reach across the table and slide a warm hand along his jaw, a gentle caress that sent heat spreading through his body and had him gasping for breath.  “You don’t have to be afraid of me, Spencer.  I’m not going to hurt you.  And I will answer any of your questions, but not here.”  Warm brown eyes held his for a moment before that soft voice asked, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Reid managed to whisper, and it wasn’t until he said it that he realized he actually _did_.


End file.
